1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein relate to an apparatus, a system, and a non-transitory recording medium for performing distributed printing of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a complex and advanced production printing technology known in the art (e.g., Patent Document 1), which is achieved by internally or externally providing an image forming apparatus (hereinafter called an “MFP/LP”), such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having a communication function, with a high-functionality option print controller (hereinafter called an “external controller”). Such a technology may be capable of implementing precise color control, a high-speed large volume data process, an efficient management of print jobs or a wide range of an editing operation.
In these technologies, the MFP/LP directly connected to the external controller receives print job data transmitted from the external controller, instructs other MFP/LPs on the network to perform the same printing operations, and distributes the print job data to the other MFP/LPs to perform the same printing processes. For example, Patent Document 1, discloses an image forming apparatus capable of flexibly distributing processes to be executed by various controllers according to the network configuration. According to this technology, the processes requested from the external apparatuses may be distributed to the respective controllers per port unit corresponding to services provided by the controllers. Hence, the distribution of the processes executed by the respective controllers may be intricately controlled.
However, in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, it may be difficult to simply distribute the image data generated by the external controller in an environment where various types of the MFP/LPs that execute printing are mixed. Specifically, in the disclosed printing technology where the image forming apparatus is connected to the external controller, the image data may be generated by the external controller; however, the external controller has no information on a total amount of toner loadable on a predetermined area per MFP/LP model based on the specification of a plotter engine. Hence, in the technology disclosed in Patent Documents 1, the external controller performs control to cause other models to print the image data generated in compliance with a specific model, which may induce abnormal image printing or mechanical breakdown.
Accordingly, with the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, it may be difficult to simply distribute the printing operations in the environment where there exist various types of models. Note that in a normal printing operation represented by RPCS or PS, a PC (a personal computer) that requests printing sends a printer's description language or a page description language (PDL) instead of the image data. Since a printing apparatus such as a printer generates an image based on the printer's description language, the abnormal image printing or mechanical breakdown will not occur due to the total toner amount control.